RoadTrip Brotherhood Style!
by Scarlet LeBeau
Summary: The Brotherhood and friends go for a magical adventure…er…something like that. PG 13 for langue it many get *worse* later…heehee, depending on my =evil= mind…Well read on and flame if you must…
1. 1st Chappy

Summary Of Cadge

Real Name: Tina Wolf

Other Name: Cadge

Age: 16

Affiliation: Brotherhood

Eye color: Bluish green  


Hair color: Bleach blonde, down to her shoulders.

Powers: She has enhanced senses, and is very agile. Tina is also can 'borrow' (or steal, hence her name) other mutants powers. Here are her 'rules',

1) She can only use or have one power at a time, have more is to stressful.

2) Taking a power doesn't mean she's good with it, most times its hard for her to control.

3) She has to come in to physical contact only once. 

4) She often gets headache or body aches from all the 'power' she has inside her.

Appearance: Tina is usually in faded black jeans ripped at the knees, and a tight, dark red tank top. She wears combat boots and a dull dagger strapped to her right thigh. She had fangs and deep red eyes. Her skin is an unhealthy looking yellow and she has long nails, used as 'claws'.

Background: Tina's mother was very young when she was born, and Tina was giving up for adoption. Form age 1 to 14 she lived at a childcare center. But she was force to leave because they noticed she was 'different'. At the age of 15 Mystique had found her and then Tina arrived at the brotherhood…

Attitude: Tina is always hyper, wanting to do something. She easily gets bored or annoyed. She hates being a loser or beneath someone. Her bark is extremely worse then her bite. Even though she is very fit, she's clumsy. Being a blonde She forgets things, and is kind of slow…heehee joking I'm a blonde!

On to the story…


	2. Bored

- Disclaimer - I don't own nadda, not even the Big Mac on chomping on right now…thank God for parents and money 

Car 1 - Sabertooth, Lance, Pietro, Tina, and Todd 

Car 2 - Gambit, Fred, and Rogue 

"Man, I'm bored…" the 16 year old blonde whined. The car fell silent, only to be broken by Sabertooth's growling. 

"Are you going to sound like a mean ol' kitty every time someone cuts you off?" Tina giggled grin at Sabertooth or 'RoadRage' as she liked to call him. Sabertooth just glared at her. She snorted hoping for a more dramatic seen, but 4 hours of straight driving while do that to you. 

It was a rainy Friday night the roads were long and Sabertooth couldn't understand for the life of him why Mystique got off this time. He could now only in vision her evil smirk as Magneto explained Sabertooth's 'new mission'. Poor Sabby all he could do was stare blankly at the two. The 'evil mutants' were heading off somewhere warm considering the fact that it was Spring Break. The kids hadn't gone to school for a while and have become, bored, to say the least. It was up to Sabertooth to, liven things up…yet he was wondering how possible that was. On the other hand Gambit, Rogue, and Fred where just fine, as fine as fine can be. Gambit was driving happily letting his mind wonder on things I would rather not discuss. Rogue was gone in her 'safe place' while her head phone were blaring loud enough that the other two could hear. Nothing bothers The Blob, especially when he is sleeping like a baby.

Tina was sitting in the back seat. On the left of her was the impatient, easily irritated, and most extremely egotistical male alive, he goes by the name Pietro. On her right was the green, not with sickness or envy but toadness, Todd. Being new to The Brotherhood she thought it was going to be hard for her. Being a thorn, so to speak, in the x-men side, this is where she called 'home'. She fit in just fine, she was a girl that used her sex, being a women, and her sexiness. She used the boys like, anything that could be used really. She was sassy and could hold her own ground, which everyone liked. But of course she clashed with Rogue. Gambit was the main motive to fight. Seeing he had his eye on both, they both took it as an offer. And as any girl knows men are truly the main source of the battle between teenage women.

Tina smiled crossing her legs. "I'm really bored…"

"Well-its-not-like-were-arn't" Pietro began. He only got a blank stare.

"What…" Pietro eyed the young blonde raising an eyebrow.

"Must-you-be-so-slow?!?" Beth looked down at her hands, then can to an conclusion. She smiled, happy with her self. "Toadie, could you be my interpreter?" She didn't get an reply.

"Toad?" she retorted. "Hello, earth to Toad." That's when she noticed he was napping. 

"aren't toads nocturnal?." she questioned to no one in particular. She poked him once with no counter action, then precede to poke him. Soon she felt, before she saw, a slimly, warm object wrap around her arm. Comprehending, it she yelped in surprise leaping onto Pietro. Seizing the moment, rather disguising it as protection, he grabbed her waist proceeding to puller her close.

"Don't-worry, Pietro's-got-yea'" He smiled, whispering the last part in her ear. Usually Tina would retaliate by smacking him up, but something else exploded in her mind. It seem like time it self had stopped for a millisecond as Tina leaped with joy. 

"I understood him! I understood what he said." She didn't realize she was still rapped in his arms. Lance turned around enough to see what the fuss was all about. 

"will you two love-birds knock it off, huh?" Tina finale realized she was still attached. Yet she smiled, wanting to get the best of the brunette. 

"Why Lance, are yea a bit jealous? Do you wanna come back hear and join the party?" Tina licked her lips, eyeing Lance.

"Party?…no thanks." Lance turned away quickly before the redness took over his face. Sabertooth smiled at him, then snickered. _Damn girls._ He thought. _They always get yeah where it hurts._ Another car blazed in front of him. Hissing like he imaged himself leaping on to the car and ripping open the top, much less the person(s) inside. 

Settling down again Tina sighed, "guys, you'd never guess, but I'm really REALLY bored…"


	3. Hmm, stopping?

- Disclaimer - I don't own nadda, not even the Big Mac on chomping on right now…thank God for parents and money 

Car 1 - Sabertooth, Lance, Pietro, Tina, and Todd 

Car 2 - Gambit, Fred, and Rogue 

Freddy woke up to his stomach grumbling. "hey guys I think we need a pit stop…"

"And why's that? You need to eat already?" Rogue retorted with a snort.

"Hey man, its been almost two hours since the last time I ate."

"Yeah whatever." She concluded as she pulled at her cell phone. "we have been driving for a long time anyway."

Tina jumped, give Pietro the evil eye. "didn't I tell you to stop touching me?!"

"I-didn't-do-anything! You-always-blame-me!" Pietro growled in response. Tina shifted he eyes toward Todd. "So it was you, you little slimy bucket."

"No, honest, I wouldn't never, unless you wanted me to." he add the ending with a sly grin. Tina jumped again. "oh…My cell phones on vibration…"

"Darn that was your cell phone…" Toad winked. Tina just raised eyebrow, as well as her phone. 

"hello?" she answered. The other two just stared as she answered 'no' and 'yes'. Finale done with her conversation, she ending it with a Texas "call back now, yea' here" After a minute or so Pietro couldn't hold it in.

"who-was-it?" Pietro questioned. Tina put her phone away and blankly stared at him.

"who was what…?"

"You-really-are-blonde…"

"Are you insulting my hair again? Geez what's with you?" 

"who was on the phone, yo?" Toad piped in.

"Oh I see, it was Rogue, there turning in to the nearest inn."

"What?!" Sabertooth growled as he noticed Gambit's car pull in. 

"that's what she said…" Tina concluded once again.

"thanks for the info…" Sabertooth snarled. Turning in the middle of traffic, despite the warring honks from other cars. When the turned in Lance look behind himself.

"Don't get so close." he laughed eyeing the three holding each other as if there life was being threatened. Tina edged from under the two boys and crawled out of the car. Walking toward Rogue she smiled devilishly in the direction of Remy.

"Hey Rem, how was the drive?" He looked like he was going to say something until Rogue screamed for him to come help unload the car. 

"got to go chere" Remy gave her a quick smile before he left.

Lance crept up behind Tina. Whispering in her hear he began, "you'll never get him you know." He switched other ears. "not with Rogue here." Tina turned to see one of Lance mischievous grin. She smirked, "do you think I can do better?" She put an arm over his shoulder. He smiled at first, then backed away. Not taking his eyes off here he walked toward Rogue and whispered something in her ear. Tina couldn't hear much less care what was being said. She huffed walking toward Sabertooth, he was upset again.

"That cheap son-of-a-bit…" His words were interrupted by Tina's.

"two rooms?! How are you gonna share two rooms??"

"That's all we have money for.." Sabertooth grumbled.

"Well," Rogue join the two. "Sabertooth, Gambit, and I can share a room, and Tina you'll be fine with the boys, right?"

"Oh no, why do I always get stuck with them?" She pointed two the 4, they were jumping around knock over anything they could. Recovering from witnessing pure stupidity Rouge began "Cuz Remy like me, and not you." Tina pursed her lips together, then without warning she jumped on Rogue. Rogue dodged her effortlessly watching Tina make out with the ground. 

"Careful, don't want to be suck dry."

"your mutation doesn't work on me, you know that." Tina smirked. Rogue frowned. 

"Yeah well, its not like you can handle yours every well." This time Rogue smirked and Tina frowned. 

-=Flashback=- 

Tina was trying her best to keep up with him.

"You-know-its-hopeless." Pietro grinned. "You-could-never-catch-up-with-me." Tina balled her fisted until her knuckles turned white. Using her 'powers' she mimicked Toads mutation lashing out her, now green, tongue at Pietro. Missing for the third time she got a flawless idea. Disregarding Toad powers she mimicked Pietro instead. Soon she was right next to him. "Damn-your-powers." He snorted. Beginning to think he was going to get caught for the first time he smirked. Stopping suddenly he remembered that Tina had never gotten used to his powers. It was to late. Tina had already become one with the wall. She landed on her back looking up as the boys circled around her.

"You should take powers you can't handle." Lance laughed. He stood directly above her leg. With one swift movement she sent him falling on his knees grasping his groin. The other three backed away as Tina got up and dusted her self off. 

"Toad," she began. "what's the first thing you do when you see me?" 

"Cup your balls, yo…."

-=End Flashback=- 


	4. Embarrassed?

- Disclaimer - I don't own nadda, not even the Big Mac on chomping on right now…thank God for parents and money 

Car 1 - Sabertooth, Lance, Pietro, Tina, and Todd 

Car 2 - Gambit, Fred, and Rogue 

Walking to the room she opened the door. Running to claim her own bed, naturally Pietro beat her. She just fell on him, grumbling to her self.

"You-know,-the-least-you-could-do-is-take-me-to-dinner-first…" Pietro frowned sarcastically.

"you're a funny guy, Tro…" She smiled sitting up on the bed. "But this is my bed…you can sleep somewhere else."

Lanced walk past the two. "There's only three beds and five of us."

"Fred counts as two man." Toad chuckled.

"yeah, that's one thing good about being huge." Fred settled down on his own bed. "You don't got to share beds." he finished grabbing a bag of chips and Turing the TV on.

Tina sighed. Examining the three boys wondering Who should I share a bed with…

"Well I guess you two have to share a bed." Lance laughed at Pietro. Pietro stuck out his tongue at Tina, shoving her off. 

"I-don't-want-to-sleep-with-her." Tina fell to the floor. She stood up, balling her fists.

"Ahh, I've had enough of you!" She screamed leaping on Pietro. He tried to catch her but she just landed on him. Not fully noticing what she was doing she sat on his lap with her knees on either side if his waist. She leaned forward pinning his arms to the bed. 

"Geez-if-you-wanted-to-be-on-top-you-could-of-just-asked." Pietro huffed. Tina gritted her teeth not knowing what do next. Without thinking, analysis, or reasoning the action, she lunged forward and kissed him hard. Stunned for a moment she stared at him, looking for a response. Nothing. She stood up and looked around. All eyes were on her and she felt her face red hot. She gulped then turned toward the bathroom, where she deciding to hide. 

About 10 minutes later, Lance walked into the bathroom. He looked around then spotted Tina laying in the bath tub.

"You know, usually people are naked with water in the tub." Tina could just feel his smirk. 

"Oh what do you want? I already feel stupid enough."

"Pietro told me to come in here, he said you were in here to long, you know his mind...a million miles a second."

"Well tell him…tell him…I don't know" Tina sighed knowing that he had no Idea what to do. For the first time he'd come in, Tina looked up at him. She stuck out her lip. "What should I do?"

"How the hell should I know? I didn't kiss him."

"I didn't mean to!" Tina spat at him. It landed almost close to him foot, not that she expected it to land its mark or anything.

"Listen, he's not mad or whatever, just shocked, like all of us." He smiled at her, extending her hand. "You must be hungry, right? Come on and eat." Tina rolled her eyes and took his hand. Just as she thought that this was to good to be true, Lance grabbed her waist with his free hand. He pulled her close and his lips met hers. She pushed her hands against his chest. Breaking the kiss for only a moment but because of her, 'girlish' strength, Lance pulled her closer and slightly picked her up. He lifted her enough to push her up against the door. Tina, not closer her eyes for a second, couldn't understand what Lance was doing. Was this a sick joke? Did he really feel this way for her? Slashing her thoughts, she felt his hands 'wonder', she couldn't take it. Using her 'powers' or rather his, she shock the walls. Almost immediately Lance let go of her. He put on he most evilest smile he could muster up. 

"ok what was that?" Tina question holding her head, feeling a headache coming on.

"It will be bad…"

"What? What will be bad?"

"You headache. From the mutation…I'm used to them." She fix her eyes on him. 

"What was that little seen for?"

"Oh, Pietro told me not to tell you, but he paid me to make you fall in love with me." A grin slyer then a fox appeared on his face.

"yeah…great job, how much did he pay you?"

"20 bucks."

"That's all?" Tina was disappointed that that's all he'd shell out.

"Damn it's a great deal, 20 dollar and some sugar? Why not!" Lance smirked again, Tina shook her head and walk out to the room.

"Did-it-work?" Pietro blurted out. "I-mean…"

"I can't believe you paid him to kiss me! Do you hate me that much?"

"No,-of-course-not…I-mean-I-don't-hate-you-at-all."

"Then what was that for?!" Tina pointed to Lance, as he staggered out the bathroom.

"I-just-didn't-want-you-to-fall-in-love-with-me,-and-whine,-and-cry,-and-all-the-girly-stuff…" Pietro whimpered. Tina just stared angrily then felt the sharp pain. She grabbed her hand and saw the shock on Pietro's face, then she fell. 

"I think she blacked out, yo" The last words she herd came from the froggy one. (incase you didn't get the 'yo'. heehee)


End file.
